


What if I never get over you

by Foolsgold85



Category: Wentworth (TV), Wentworth (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foolsgold85/pseuds/Foolsgold85
Summary: franky adopts a troubled teenager, who brings Bridget back into franky's life. Can they be friends or lovers after 5 years apart.





	1. Chapter 1

Franky checked her watch, 8.45am she sighed walking to the bedroom “Libby, come on move it. We're gonna be late. “ 

“Chill out, I'm already getting a rollicking I may as well make it a double whammy. What's the worst they can do? Send me for therapy again" 

Franky leaned against the door frame, “I don't want my mistakes to impact on you. I don’t want you to go to a young offenders because you cant keep your mouth shut.” 

“You fostered me knowing I was trouble so enjoy the ride" Libby smiled walking out the room. 

“Your a smart kid, I believed I was a hopeless case until a person believed in me. They gave me hope and changed my life around, its not too late to work with the system than against it.” Franky spoke with a concerned look on her face. 

Franky drove Libby to her first young offenders review. Franky glanced at Libby playing on her phone, head phones on with not a care in the world. Franky found herself thinking back to when she felt like a hopeless case. That’s until Bridget Westfall walked into her life and turned it around. Franky found herself often thinking of Bridget, truth is she never stopped loving her she was the one who got away. 

Franky hadn’t seen Bridget since she went on the run, she promised Bridget she would be back but she never did. It took months for her to clear her name, once she did she felt too guilty to reach out to Bridget. Bridget had been banned from attending the prison. Bridget waited and prayed Franky would be in contact but she never did. 

Franky chose to make a family of her own, after working on a case she wanted to help vulnerable kids. Eventually she agreed to help Libby a 16 year old female, who had the same up bringing as her. Her father abandoned her, mother abused her she has since been in 10 children’s homes, Franky was determined to not be another failure. 

Franky pulled up and supported Libby into her appointment. Franky apologised for being late, used car issues as her excuse. Libby had spent a hour in her appointment when her young offenders officer approached Franky. 

“Miss Doyle” 

“Call me Franky" Franky smiled looking at Libby, who pulled a face. 

“Libby is not taking her community service seriously. She has signed attending on four occasions then left the premises. She turns up late, gives attitude when she does make an appearance. We don’t believe locking teenagers up, however Libby is on the path to self sabotage. I have arranged for Libby to see a psychologist, I will support Libby to her first session today. This is really our last option.” 

Libby smiled at Franky. Franky shook her head, “Do you find this funny? Everyone bending over backwards to try and help you for you to throw it in everyone's face? Prison isn’t glorious, it breaks you and haunts you every day of your life.” 

Libby looked at her feet, “I'm sorry, I will take it serious" 

Franky saw a mini version of her, “We are not gonna abandon you like everyone else, however continue how you are they will take you away from me from our home, I will have no control over that" Franky had tears appear in her eyes. 

“I will take Libby to meet her psychologist, you can pick her up from here anytime after 4pm.” Franky nodded as she hugged Libby. 

“I love you kiddo, my phone is on if you need me.” Franky spoke. 

“Can I pick Tess up with you?” Libby asked. 

“Sure" Franky smiled as she watched Libby walk away. 

Franky had spent the afternoon grocery shopping, buying ingredients for lasagne. She felt like a failure, maybe taking on a problem child was a step too much. Franky wanted children of her own, she wanted mini Bridget’s but that ship had sailed. Franky hadn’t been in a relationship since Bridget, she had a benefit with friends who she hooked up with occasionally. However this was never at her home, her home was for Tess and Libby. 

Libby entered a small building in the city, the place was very modern and had a good vibe when she entered. There was a long list of councillors, psychologist and psychiatrist named on the wall. Libby waited for 15 minutes which seemed like a lifetime. She watched several people enter and leave the building, some which caused her alarm. 

“Libby Lewis” Libby looked up to see an older women, smartly dressed stood holding her file. She didn’t look like a psychologist she appeared too friendly, something Libby wasn’t expecting. Libby stood up as the older women smiled with her hand stretched out. “Hi, Libby my name is Bridget Westfall, would you like to follow me". 

Libby followed Bridget to a room at the end of the corridor. Libby noticed the room was very neutral with certificates hanging on the wall. Libby took a seat near the window when Bridget sat in front of her. 

“Who were the people in the waiting area?” Libby asked. 

“Oh, they are clients they attend appointments just like you are today.” Bridget smiled. 

“Are they from prison?” Libby asked playing with her hoodie zip. 

Bridget nodded, “Some are ex prisoners on parole, people attending therapy and others trying to reform before falling into the system.” 

Libby nodded and smiled, “That’s why I’m here, to listen to you convince me not to fall into the system. My foster mum has tried that and failed so what makes you think you'll do any better?” 

Bridget raised her eyebrows and made several notes in her book. “I'm not here to convince you to reform. I’m here to talk to, no judgement and help you understand your thoughts, feelings and process your emotions positively. You said you have a foster mum, how is your relationship?” 

Libby looked at Bridget, “She is a better mother than my parents will ever be. She is cool, funny and smart.” 

“So why would you risk jeopardising your placement? If everything is good, she is nice why would you put that at risk. You’ve had 10 homes previously, that’s a lot of moving around, disruption to your life as a child.” 

Libby shrugged her shoulders as Bridget tried to make eye contact. “I trust her, she is good too me, she cares I’ve not had that before. She went to prison and made a good life for herself. She not happy, I hear her at night having nightmares. I’m a burden to her.” 

Bridget smiled, “I doubt your a burden to her.” 

Libby played with her jacket, “You can see it in her eyes, she smiles but the spark is missing. I feel like I'm holding her back. She has a small circle of family and friends. She deserves to be loved, go out have a life but she doesn't” 

“Have you spoke to her about how you feel?” 

Libby shook her head, “No" 

“Why is that?” Bridget asked. 

“I cause her enough trouble, I don’t want her to think I don’t appreciate her because I do" 

“Maybe that is something you can consider. Maybe have joint session with me?” Bridget questioned. 

“I will ask her" 

Bridget made a note in her book. 

Franky was waiting outside when Libby climbed in to the car. “Hey, how did it go?” 

Libby smiled, “Ok, can we talk later I'm sick of talking.” 

Franky nodded and smiled, “Yeah, whenever your ready I'm here. Let's get Tess we have lasagne to make" 

Franky had relaxed for the evening with Tess and Libby. She enjoyed girly nights in, cooking, playing games and most of all laughing. Tess felt like the little sister she never had, although she was 8 years younger than her she felt she needed to protect her. 

Franky had put Tess to bed when she walked into the kitchen and saw Libby loading the dishwasher. 

“Ok, what’s happened to Libby? Where has she gone?” Franky joked. 

“I don't want to leave here, I like it here. My psychologist would like to do a joint session with us." Libby whispered. 

Franky walked up to Libby, gave her a hug. “Listen, you are my family and if it will help you I will come to your session.” 

“Good, she is cool. Our appointment is next Monday 4pm" 

“I will be there” Franky smiled. “What’s on your mind? You can ask me anything, I will tell you the truth.” 

“Do you regret fostering me? Wouldn’t you like your own kids?” Libby asked. 

“No. You are my family and no matter what happens we deal with together as a family.” 

A week had passed, Franky had noticed Libby already making small changes and complimented her, they had spent more time together than before. Franky was nervous attending therapy, she had several sleepless nights thinking of Bridget when she broke her. There was only one person who had the ability to open her up like a book and turn the page. Franky longed for the women that filled her dreams every night. 

Franky and Libby were sat in the waiting area, Franky’s knee bounced nervously which didn’t go unnoticed by Libby. A women approached Libby and Franky. 

“If you would like to follow me” 

Franky and Libby sat in a room, different from the last session. “You can change your mind, she will understand” 

Before Franky could speak, the door opened and that’s when she saw her Bridget Westfall the first time in 5 years. She didn’t look a year older. She looked as beautiful as the last time. Franky's heart beat at 100mph and suddenly she felt she couldn't breathe. 

Bridget's face dropped, she wasn’t expecting Franky to be present in the room she had just entered. The women who owned her heart. Although Bridget had tried to get over Franky she had never succeeded, a ray of women had come and gone none that lived up to Franky. 

Both Franky and Bridget made eye contact as Libby spoke, “This is my foster mum Franky" 

Bridget sat in the chair opposite Libby and Franky. Bridget tried her best to . keep eye contact with Libby but found herself looking at Franky. She did not know whether to stop the session or continue, her head and heart in turmoil. 

“Would you like to tell Franky how you feel, remember we don’t judge in this room.” 

Libby looked to her hands then looked at Franky, “I'm sorry I have been difficult and stubborn. You always help me, support me no matter what. I feel that I am holding you back from living your life. You are young, pretty woman. I don't care you’re a lesbian. You make people's heads turn everywhere we go. You’re a babe magnet to women.” 

Franky blushed as Libby spoke. 

“I hear you crying in the night, you’ve done it a lot this week. I don’t want you to regret having me, I don’t want you to not have a relationship or your own family because of me. Your an amazing mum the best I could ever ask for. I push you away being naughty and you don’t deserve that. You deserve a good kid.” 

Franky leaned forward and took hold of Libby's hand, she looked sad and smiled, “I don’t regret for one second having you in my life. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time. You may not be my blood but you are my family.” Franky hand tears in her eyes. 

“I've not always been a good person, I’m not proud I went to prison. I will do anything to stop you going down that path, you’re a good kid. Prison changed me. I found someone to believe in me who never gave up hope no matter how hard times got.” Franky glanced at Bridget, “I was lucky, I acknowledge my fear and got outta that hell hole. Some people never, they got sucked into the system. I got to live my life, I got a job and I got a girl. I fell in love with this amazing women, who I hurt and broke a promise too. I cant start a relationship when I’m ridiculously in love with someone. So I live in a prison in my heart, I have to accept the consequence of my actions. I don’t want that to happen to you.” 

Libby asked, “Is that why you cry at night?” 

Franky nodded, “I regret somethings in life but I will never regret you" 

Libby smiled with tears in her eyes, “wow that was emotional, I'm sorry Franky" 

The session continued, Bridget and Franky felt the energy constantly remain in the room for the duration. 

Bridget spoke, “So that’s the end of the session. We will start working on you Libby, how to channel your frustrations into something positive. Like Franky said, I have worked in corrections for many years and some women never break free, only the ones who have hope give themselves a glimpse of a chance of freedom.” 

Franky and Libby said their goodbyes and began walking out towards the car. Libby stopped to go into the toilet as Bridget came out of her office. Franky made eye contact with her, Bridget smiled as she handed her business card. 

Bridget looked Franky in the eyes, “Can we talk?” 

Franky shuffled nervously, “Gidge I” 

Bridget interrupted her, “Please” 

Franky nodded, “Ok” 

Two weeks had passed, Franky hadn't called Bridget. Bridget had watched Libby come and go from appointments hoping to get a glance but to no avail. Bridget opened up Libby's file, looked at the next of kin details and saw a number for Franky. Bridget knew she shouldn’t access information this way, it breach data protection but Franky hadn’t reached out. Bridget made a note of her address and looked it up on google maps. Franky lived 10 minute drive away, she grabbed her bag and left for the evening. 

Bridget stopped by a sushi bar, grabbed some food to take away as she continued across the city. Bridget noticed a car parked in the drive, as she walked up to the door as she knocked. She heard footsteps getting closer to the door, as her heart beat increased with every step. 

Franky looked alarmed, automatically asked “What’s happened to Libby? Is she ok?” 

Bridget nodded, “Libby is fine, she went to her after club. I shouldn’t have accessed your details, I’m sorry I just want to talk.” 

Franky sighed, “Come in" 

Bridget held up food, “I've grabbed some sushi, weren’t sure if you had eaten? Maybe we could have dinner?” 

Franky smiled, “I will grab some plates. Libby staying out tonight, she having sleepover at her friends.” 

Bridget nodded, “How are things since our session?” 

“we talk more, its good. I don’t get challenged as much which is a big relief" 

“She's a good kid.” 

“Yeah, so what did you want to talk about?” Franky asked as she sat at the table with Bridget, who sat to her right. 

“I didn’t expect you to walk in to my life. There's not been a day gone by when I've not thought of you.” Bridget smiled. “I've missed you Franky" 

“Gidge don't, five years has passed” 

“You got put on the spot at our session, I at least owe you answers. Do you still have nightmares?” Bridget asked. 

“Every night, I didn't know she could hear. She never said anything. I try to keep them at bay but it just doesn't work. I see the freak every time I close my eyes, then I see you how you looked at me. I promised Id come back and I never.” Franky sighed. 

“Franky, It was took risky for you I understand. Then I moved house I had too I was persecuted daily by the press didnt mean I stopped loving you.” Bridget smiled. 

“I had no way of reaching you, Vera wouldn’t help me. Its like you disappeared.” Franky looked into Bridget’s eyes, “I tried to find you, tell you I was sorry.” 

“I forgive you. I took risks because I loved you, that was a choice I made. The same choice I made coming here today, truth is I never got over you.” Bridget stroked Frankys hand. 

“I’m nothing but a fucking curse to you. I cant hurt you again" Franky stood up and walked towards the window. Bridget followed her and placed her hand on her back. 

“Franky look at me, I’ve not come here to continue how we left off. I’ve come here to tell you I’m still in love with you, I can sleep with 100 women and its still you I see. Can we be friends, hang out and see what happens.” 

Franky sighed as she leaned her forehead against Bridget's, “All I have thought about these past two weeks is you. I’ve wanted to do is call, message I just didnt know how too.” Franky breathed. 

“What do I tell Libby, I don’t want her to think I've gone behind her back" Franky spoke as she sat back down to eat. 

“what do you think will be best? We can sit down tell her the truth, or see how it goes before having that conversation. I can arrange for a different therapist to see her" 

Franky sighed, “I want the best for her, that’s you. The rest we will figure it out”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget and Franky rake up the past. Both torn what way to turn, but will a kiss make them realise they made for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and not make the next update as long. Sometimes life and relationships get in the way. Thanks for comments and reading this story so far x

A month had passed, Bridget and Franky had been overworking only exchanging several texts, initially small talk, which grew to advice and flirting. 

Both had met for a coffee, naturally flirted. Franky knew deep down she had never got over Bridget, wanted her back in her life. 

Bridget sat at her desk, thinking how to ask Franky out for drink or a date if she was honest with herself, the idea had played on her mind for the last two weeks. When a knock on her door distracted her.

‘Come in’ Bridget shouted, when her receptionist Brandy opened her door holding a bunch of roses. Bridget frowned looking at the flowers, when Brandy placed them on her desk. Bridget opened the small card attached to flowers it read ‘Thank you for helping Libby. Fx’

Bridget smiled, re read her card over and over again before grabbing her phone searching for Franky. Bridget called her but got no answer, so instead left a voicemail ‘Hi, thanks for the flowers they are beautiful. I am wondering if you fancy grabbing a drink at the weekend. If you're not too busy. It would be good to catch up with you, so yeah just let me know.’

Franky smiled listening to her voicemail, replied by txt a couple of hours later. She didn’t want to appear too keen “Saturday 7pm any good? X"

Bridget felt nervous, “it’s a date x"

Franky replied “Bout time Gidge x"

Franky filed her last report at court, and sighed today felt like forever. No matter what she did, everything dragged. All she wanted was get in a shower and fall asleep in bed. Franky was busy texting, when she bumped into someone.

“Whoa, shit" Bridget cursed as she looked up and saw Franky. Latte spilled down her white top and jacket.

Franky instantly put her arms out, and apologised “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going. Totally my fault"

Bridget smiled, “At least I have the perfect excuse to head home I can’t go for drinks with a latte down my top" Bridget smiled as she looked down at her top. 

“Do you want my jacket?” Franky asked, “I mean it probably be too long you being a short arse" Franky smiled, as her dimples showed and Bridget felt her heart tug. 

“If I remember rightly, being short has it’s perks" Bridget flirted.

Franky laughed nervously, as she remembered complimenting Bridget on many occasions in the bedroom. Bridget knew she had over stepped the mark suddenly felt awkward.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean too" Bridget spoke as Franky interrupted her.

“Be yourself” Franky spoke seriously. “Since I ruined your plans, is there anything I can do?” Franky asked.

“Yes, you can give me your jacket. I will have a latte, soy milk extra hot and your company for the next 30 minutes as punishment” Bridget spoke confidently with a smile. 

Franky laughed as she slid her jacket off, and handed it too Bridget “I’m starting to think you ran into me on purpose” 

Bridget laughed, “I guess that is something you'll never know.” Bridget smiled as she watched Franky smile brightly at her. “Don’t be long, it’s rude to make a girl wait" Bridget smiled and winked.

Bridget watched Franky walk towards the café, as she felt a vibration in her jacket pocket. Bridget could not help herself and looked at the screen, her heart dropped when she read the message. ‘Sunday my place at 8pm, let yourself in XX'

Franky stood in the line waiting for her coffees, she knew deep down both of them should not be flirting. They both agreed to be friends, however being friends is gonna be harder than she believed. She was too far gone, moving on from Bridget Westfall was impossible. Every time she closed her eyes it was Bridget she saw, years on and its still the same women who will forever be the queen of her heart.

Franky walked towards Bridget, both eyes speaking a millions words neither have the courage to speak. Franky hands Bridget her coffee, “Extra hot, soy latte" Franky smiled.

Bridget smiled, “Thank you".

“Do you fancy going for a walk? I mean you don’t have too, just a suggestion” Franky spoke.

“You sure you don’t have to be anywhere?” Bridget asked, wondering who texted Franky. 

“Nah, Libby has some friends around tonight. Shower and bed is what I had planned, unless you have a better suggestion?” Franky asked.

“I just need to ring a friend, explain I can’t make dinner. Maybe we could go for a walk along the pier, I believe there's a new light festival” Bridget spoke as she looked everywhere but at Franky.

Franky nodded her head, “Id like that".

The night had gone quickly before they knew it, the sun set with a pink haze as both looked out at the sky. Neither realised both were thinking back to a time when they would often sit in each others arms watching the sunrise or set. 

Franky looked at Bridget as their eyes connected, both looking from eyes to lips wanting nothing more than the feel of each others lips. Franky turned her body and stepped closer, placed her hand on Bridget’s cheek as her thumb grazed her lips. 

Franky’s phone rang which disturbed them both, Franky pulled out her phone to see it was Libby. “Hey, you ok? Ok, text me when you get there. Make sure you got your homework.” Franky was looking at Bridget when she spoke those words to Libby “Stay safe, I love you" Bridget never realised Franky meant the double meaning.

“Everything ok?” Bridget asked as she rubbed her arms.

“Lib staying at her friends” Franky spoke as she stepped closer.

“Don’t, it’s not that I don’t want you too. I don’t want to rush us, I need to know we both want this" Bridget sighed.

Franky nodded, “It’s hard ya know, standing here with you. Both of us filling the void with small talk. I know we agreed to be friends, I want nothing more than that. But then I look at you and I see my life, everything I’ve ever wanted. Every touch, glance, my heart races but then my head tells me no. Truth is I want you, I don’t wanna fuck anything up I can’t take that risk" Franky breathed out a breath she never knew she held.

Bridget smiled, “I promise you Franky, fixing what we had, have is all I think about. This month has been torture. I want to do this right, not for our sake but Libby's too. There's so much we need to talk about but right now I don't wanna think of the past, I want to enjoy the here and now”

Bridget stepped closer to Franky and placed a kiss on her cheek “I have loved this evening, I don’t want it too end. Do you want to come back to my place, we could grab takeaway enroute better than going to empty home. Plus I can change and return this beautiful jacket, although I must say I like it alot"

Franky smiled, “You always had good taste for jackets”

Franky entered Bridget’s home after following her in the car. “Gidge you have a beautiful house"

Bridget smiled, “Thanks, make yourself at home. I’m just gonna change this top.” Bridget walked off to room at the back, Franky continued to have a look around. Franky noticed several photos of Bridget with her family and friends, noticed how Bridget had aged slightly over the years. 

Franky shouted “Where’s the bathroom?”

Bridget shouted “last room on the right"

Franky walked towards the bathroom, as she got to the bathroom door she noticed Bridget bedroom door open a little. Franky tried but failed, looked in and noticed Bridget pulling a top over her head. Franky memorised every part or her body, a body she longed to touch. Before walking into the bathroom Franky stood with her head against the door cursing herself for coming, torturing herself within. 

Bridget put two glasses and bottle of wine on the table. Franky appeared, Bridget couldn’t believe she had Franky in her home. Franky smiled, however her body language showed her inner turmoil.

“So, tell me what you been up to for the last 5 years?” Bridget asked as she curled up on the sofa.

Franky looked to the floor, “well I cleared my name eventually took good 6 months. The cops did everything they could to try frame me. I studied, picked family law and worked every hour to raise cash to get my own place. I did some voluntary work with abused children, decided to foster Libby. Libby keeps me busy, work and down time we travel at weekends and in the holidays. I attend anger management every two weeks and counselling sessions to talk about my emotions. I see dad and Tess, but other than that I lead a pretty boring life“ Franky frowned looking at Bridget.

Bridget frowned, “why anger management? You still find it difficult to control your anger?”

Franky shook her head, “I don’t wanna go back to the person I use to be. I did some hurtful things, things I’m ashamed about. I can’t turn back the time to change what I did but I sure can do everything to stop it.”

Bridget smiled, “I’m impressed, family law is a challenge for anyone. Must be difficult, having experienced your childhood. So many triggers, how do you find it?.”

Franky shifted then spoke, “So Gidge what’s life thrown at you for last 5 years?” 

Bridget noticed Franky ignore her question, didn’t want to push Franky. “After you escaped I was a mess, I didn’t know who I was or who to be anymore. I had a breakdown, I couldn’t cope with everything. I got hounded by the press, in the end I left. I travelled to Ireland to see my parents, spent 3 years helping out on the farm.”

Franky started laughing “You, farm, mud? Never in the same sentence”

Bridget laughed, “I can be a country girl when I want to be.”

Franky laughed, “I can imagine, leather trousers, stilettos milking the cows. Do they do a Louis Vuitton overall?” 

Bridget laughed, then appeared serious “Then my mum got ill, and died. It was hard, dad took it bad and eventually I returned home. I bought this place roughly 8 months ago, got a job and now I am here"

Franky reached her hand out to Bridget, “Sorry to hear about your mum, I remember how close you were.”

Bridget had a tear in her eye, “Yeah, it was hard still is, you never know when your world can come crashing down. My voice of reason to knock sense into me when I was too stubborn to listen is gone. She always knew what to say, I still ask her out loud waiting for an answer or sign"

Franky stroked her hand, “I remember you once told me, time will heal all wounds. I can’t imagine what you are going through. I don't think I would shed a tear if my mum died."

Bridget sadly smiled, “The last thing she said to me. Bridget always listen to your heart, even though it may be on your left side its always right. I miss her so much” Bridget looked down at her hands as she felt a tear stroll down her cheek.

Franky moved across the sofa and wrapped her arms around Bridget, who held on to Franky as her life depended on it. For the first time the reality of the past several weeks caught up with her she cried. She missed her mum, wanted Franky however knew she had no courage at this moment in time.

Franky could smell Bridget’s perfume, she felt slimmer Franky making mental note to feed her up. “Hey its ok, just let it out.” Franky kissed the top of Bridget’s head. Several minutes later Bridget pulled back and looked at Franky in the eyes.

“Sorry, first I steal your jacket and now I’m slobbing and snotting on you. What a catch.” Bridget laughed through tears.

“It’s ok. I couldn’t think of anyone Id rather have slob on me" Franky smiled as she stroked her thumb across Bridget’s cheek. “I’m sorry I wasn’t round when you needed someone, you were there for me when I needed you most. I want to be here for you now, if you will let me.”

Bridget nodded as she ran her fingers through Franky’s hair, “You weren’t just someone I loved back then. You were my best friend, my best self and I can’t imagine giving that up again.” Franky spoke full of love, Franky’s phone rang.

Both Bridget and Franky glanced at her phone, Libby name appeared on the screen. Franky leaned forward but never let go of Bridget’s hand. “Hey” Bridget looked down at Franky’s fingers as she stroked her fingers across hers “stay there, I won’t be long, bye".  
Franky looked up at Bridget, “Sorry, I gotta go.” Bridget nodded as Franky continued to speak, “Teenagers hey" Bridget smiled as she stood and placed her hands on her waist.

Bridget walked Franky to the front door, as Franky turned to say goodbye she pulled Bridget in for a hug. Both felt the electricity travel through there bodies. As Franky pulled back a little, Bridget kissed her on her cheek.

“Thank you for a lovely evening" Bridget smiled with tears in her eyes, Franky mirroring her reflection. 

Bridget was walking around the supermarket on Saturday morning, when she heard Franky laughing with another lady. Her heart sunk, deep down she was jealous of the way the other lady kept touching her arm. The last two days, Bridget had spent time reflecting on her relationship with Franky. She knew how far Franky had come opening up on several occasions in the last few weeks, previously she needed to prod her before getting anything.

Franky was annoyed, Liz was a one night stand many years ago but whenever they would bump into each other she threw herself at Franky. Franky smiled politely and laughed at her jokes, felt she was being watched. As she turned to her right she would recognise Bridget anywhere. Frankie wanted nothing more than wish Liz was Bridget. 

‘Sorry I need to go’ Franky spoke as she pushed her trolley towards Bridget. Bridget looked up as she felt Franky appear next to her, ‘Help me, one night stand turned bunny boiler’ Franky whispered as she hugged Bridget and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Bridget smiled as she noticed Liz following Franky, suddenly turn away. ‘I think that worked, the coast is clear’. Bridget spoke softly. 

Franky smiled, ‘What you doing in my local grocery? You live the other side of town. Are you stalking me?” Franky queried with a smile

Bridget laughed, “You wish, I needed to grab some bits and since I offered Libby a lift home" 

Franky frowned, “she never mentioned she had an appointment today.”

Bridget made eye contact, “She’s a teenager, you probably don’t realise half of what she gets up to.”

Franky nodded, “ Wanna elaborate?”

Bridget shook her head, “You know me Franky, confidently I can’t tell you. But I can reassure you, she loves you and thinks your ace. With the right support she has great life ahead of her"

Franky looked in Bridget’s trolley noticed 4 bottles red wine, cheese, grapes and crackers. “Seriously is that your shopping. You still don’t cook?” Franky asked astonished.

“I have an amazing Thai round the corner that supplies me with amazing food” Bridget replied whilst looking at Franky’s trolley filled with fresh ingredients.“Unfortunately I wasn’t gifted to be a master chef, however beans on toast got me through University”

Franky laughed as their eyes connected, “Maybe I could come cook for you sometime?”

Bridget nodded “I think that could be arranged, you did always make a great crispy sea bass, salute potatoes, roasted veg followed by creme brule"

Franky laughed, “I’m sure we can rustle something together, anyway I’ve gotta go. Got a hungry teen at home, gotta get ready for a date” Franky winked.

Bridget laughed raised her eyebrows, “See you tonight, 7pm don’t be late" Bridget smiled, as her hand brushed against Franky’s arm.

“I won’t, scouts honour” Franky smiled as she watch Bridget walk off ahead, occasionally glancing back looking at Franky. 

Franky changed her top on several occasions, unhappy with her choice getting frustrated. Libby had never seen Franky get worked up before.

“Cool or hot?” Libby asked as Franky stood in the hallway.

“Sorry?” Franky questioned looking confused.

“Do you want to look cool or hot for your date?” Libby asked as she flicked through her phone.

“I am not going on a date, told ya I am seeing a friend I have not seen in a long time.” Franky tried to calm herself, but honestly didn’t know if tonight was a proper date or just friend date.

“Then go for the red shirt, casual but dressy. If you want to look hot, go for the white shirt with black pencil skirt.” Libby smiled as Franky stared in the mirror. 

30 minutes later Franky appeared wearing black pencil skirt, white long sleeved blouse, black heels and hair up in a clip, her fringe parted with a small hand bag. 

Libby laughed as she appeared in the living room.  
“Thought it wasn’t a date?” Libby joked.

“It isn’t” Franky replied.

“Whatever it is, she is a lucky lady. I’m staying at my friend’s tonight, so place will be empty” Libby winked. 

Franky laughed, “I am meeting a friend" began walking to the door.

Libby shouted, “with benefits"

Franky entered their local gay bar, glanced around looking for Bridget so far she was unable to see her. Frank made her way to the bar ordered a glass of jack daniels and coke, shot of tequila. Franky necked the tequila, got her phone out and noticed it was 18:45 she was early. Franky noticed several people looking at her, the odd person she had hooked up with when she saw Bridget enter the bar.

Bridget was wearing a black dress that fell mid thigh, pair knee boots and her hair up. Franky drank the last mouthful of her drink to settle her nerves as she watch her walk across the floor. Franky mentally observed every inch of Bridget's body, fell for her all over again. 

“Hi" Bridget spoke as she kissed Franky on her cheek.

“You trying to kill me, sorry Gidge but you look fucking hot" Franky spoke.

Bridget smiled, “Your looking fucking hot too" Bridget replied as she slid on to the stool at the bar next to Franky. "Nice to see those beautiful legs of yours on display" Bridget winked.

Franky grabbed the waitress attention, ordered a couple of drinks for them both. Bridget sat on stool at the bar, Franky could not help checking out her legs. Bridget smiled when she caught Franky, reached out and linked her fingers together.

“Dance with me?” Bridget asked.

Franky laughed, “I need more than one JD to get me on the dance floor” Franky looked at Bridget’s legs “in all honesty I don’t think I would be able to control my hands being so close to you when you’re looking like that. I won't be responsible for my actions, I don't wanna fuck this up"

Bridget flirted, “This may sound like cliché, but I need to put my scent on you. There’s far too many women in this room currently eye fucking you.”

Franky laughed, “So you are marking me? Like a dog”

Bridget laughed, “Yes I suppose I am.”

Franky smiled “I thought we were friends?”

Bridget smiled shyly, grabbed her drink and took a large sip. “Do you have any objections?”

Franky shook her head with a massive smile, stood up and place her hands on Bridget’s face as she leaned in and kissed her once on the lips. Franky felt Bridget respond and gently pushed her tongue for more access but Franky pulled away and rested her forehead against Bridget’s.

“There’s only one person in this room I have eyes for. I am looking her right in the eye, tonight its just me and you. Nothing else matters.” Franky spoke as her thumb ghosted over Bridget’s lips. 

Bridget smiled, “Good, I want you all to myself" Bridget’s hands had naturally rested on Franky’s waist.

“Seriously, you ghost me for a fucking granny” Franky and Bridget both looked to the side, at a furious looking lady seething at Franky. “You could’ve had the decency to tell me face to face, not rub it in my face".

Franky turned around, “Sheila I haven’t ghosted you”

Sheila shook her head, “Nah just give me some bullshit excuse you have family issues. Whilst you sit eye fucking her”

Franky bit her lip, “It’s not some bullshit. I have no reason to explain myself to you. I'm out with a friend having a drink. Until you come all psycho" 

Franky felt Bridget’s hand gently squeeze her side, “This is Bridget, she is my ex but were friends. We bumped into each other, and"

Sheila laughed, “The bitch that dropped you and never looked back, the one you never got over, save me the sob story. Don’t come running back when she can’t give you what you need"

Sheila walked off, as Franky followed her departure with her eyes and Bridget finished her drink. 

“Franky" Bridget spoke and she placed her hand on Frankys arm.

Franky shook her head, “Don’t, don’t give me the speech if there’s someone else. I need to go I shouldn’t have agreed to this. I'm sorry Gidge." Franky walked out with tears in her eyes as Bridget watched her leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from chapter 2, Franky walked away. Franky's secret is out the bag, how will Libby react.

Franky rushed into her home with tears in her eyes, she looked shocked when she saw Libby was still sat on the sofa. Quickly she tried to compose herself. 

“What did you forget?” Libby joked texting on her phone, Libby's face dropped become concerned when she looked up noticed Franky had been crying.

“Nothing, what you doing here? Thought you going to Sarah's?” Franky snapped, as she poured a glass of wine her back turned away as she wiped her eyes.

“Who upset you?” Libby asked as she walked towards Franky. She had never seen Franky in turmoil this bad. But then she had never seen her take so much effort and pride to get ready for a friend date.

“Myself, I bail when things get tough I bailed. I have fucked everything up as always. Do you really want me as a guardian, I might fuck up your life too. So get out whilst you can” Franky shouted as she slammed her hand down on the counter.

Libby flinched, she continued to walk slowly towards Franky as she cried. Libby wrapped her arms around Franky, as Franky broke down. 

Franky sobbed, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to take it out on you"

Libby sighed, “It’s ok, shall we have a Netflix and chill night. I just need to let Sarah know, and you may need to pay for the pizza she has already pre ordered.” Libby smiled sadly.

“No don’t be soft, I am a big girl. I could do with the space, get my shit together. I shouldn’t have shouted at you" Franky sighed.

“Well for the record she’s an idiot" Libby spoke as Franky sadly smiled.

“Hey, you get yourself gone. And for the record I'm the idiot” Franky spoke as she rubbed her hands on her face. “I need a shower”. Franky kissed Libby’s head as she grabbed her glass of wine walked towards her bedroom.

Libby opened the front door, was greeted by Bridget on the front door step hand up ready to knock. ”Miss Westfall, what you doing here?” Libby asked confused.

“Erm, Ive come to see Franky, is she in?” Bridget asked nervous.

“Why do you want Franky?” Libby queried. Bridget opened her mouth to speak then stopped, Libby knew nothing of her and Franky’s past. Bridget knew it wasn’t her place to tell her. 

“She is not shagging my therapist” Libby asked as Bridget fidgeted and appeared nervous.

“No, me and Franky are not, is she here. I really need to speak to her” Bridget asked.

“Yeah she in the shower. Just wait on the sofa she won’t be long. Do you have anything to do with why she is upset" Libby asked.

“That’s why I’m here I saw she was upset” Bridget was telling the truth, she hated not being 100% truthful since she preached it to Libby in sessions. Truth is she never knew what made Franky snap and just leave. She had started to head home in a taxi, knowing she needed to give Franky space but some how she was standing at Franky’s door. 

“wearing a belt? Pigs fucking fly too" Libby spoke as she walked off with her bag. 

Bridget stood on the step, building the courage to walk through the door. She entered and walked into the lounge, noticed a bottle of shiraz open on the side. Bridget poured herself a glass as she sat on the sofa. Twenty minutes had passed when she heard the shower go off and Franky walk towards the lounge. Franky stopped dead in her tracks.

Franky stood wearing a white bathrobe her hair wet and out, make up free holding the empty wine glass. “What are you doing here? How did you get in?” Franky asked a little nervous.

“Libby let me in, she was leaving as I arrived" Bridget spoke, rubbing her hand on her thigh. Bridget’s face flushed.

Franky poured herself another glass of wine, as she grabbed the bottle walked towards Bridget. “Look I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just walked out on you. I panicked, I bailed and it’s”

“It’s normal, you got overwhelmed as a human you fight or fly.” Bridget smiled. “I know this is not easy, trust me I am scared too. Your not in this alone” Bridget reached out her hand and stroked Franky’s cheek. “Are you ok? One minute your flirty the next your gone. I was heading home, turned the taxi around. I had to check you were ok" Bridget sighed as she gently stroked Franky’s hand. 

“There’s nothing going on with me and Sheila, or Liz they were just friends with benefits.” Franky looked at the floor,”Sheila came close I won’t deny that, before you came back into my life she broke some walls. But you Gidge, you came in like a wrecking ball.” Franky finally admitted with tears in her eyes.

Franky pointed to her heart “It kills me you know, everyday here. I have tried so many times to get over you, but then I close my eyes and I’m right back to our last goodbye. I’m trying Gidge, I have tried but time just doesn’t do what its suppose to do.” Franky looked at her hand as tears fell down her face. 

Bridget sighed as she turned towards Franky, Bridget spoke softly “My friends said you were no good for me, you let me down just like they knew you would. I just wished you trusted me, confided in me. I guess it's my fault for wanting so hard to believe, that something so dangerous could be beautiful underneath.” Bridget smiled as she looked Franky in the eye.

“Dangerous?” Franky questioned.

“ Truth is Franky, I couldn't see the damage you were doing. When I did, I got tired of being reckless, I got caught up in the wreckage of us. But you always put these stars in my eye. I watched you push me away, get deeper and deeper in a sinking hole, I couldn’t let you get any deeper. So I tried to save you, I believed if you were to go down, I’d go with you every time.” Bridget put her hand on Franky’ face her thumb touched her bottom lip.

Franky closed her eyes as she spoke softly “There’s 7 billion souls in the world, why would you choose mine. I don’t deserve someone like you. I’ve hurt you too much, we have so much baggage.” Franky leaned into Bridget’s touch. 

“Right now we have started to unpack our baggage. I fucking love you Franky, I can’t deny it anymore. There’s been no one, who has ever come close to what I feel for you. I want to hold your hand, laugh at your jokes, lay on the couch, bed, look into your eyes and kiss your lips every single day.” Bridget smiled as she looked at Franky’s lips.

Franky smiled as she moved closer to Bridget and placed both her hands on her face, “Tell me this is not a dream Gidge, pinch me to make me believe. You really want me a walking disaster" Franky laughed. 

“Whatever you have to offer, I want in no matter how big or small" Bridget smiled with tears in her eyes “I never stopped loving you baby, I don’t think I ever will. We take baby steps”

Franky leaned forward dimpled smile “I love you" Franky spoke as she gave Bridget a long lingering kiss. Franky slowly pulled back pulling Bridget’s lip in her teeth as she smiled, there lips collide again, this time more forceful.

They both took there time reconnecting, teasing each other sucking and nipping on their lips. Hands stroking any contact they could make, Frank put her hand on Bridget’s neck slowly pulled her towards her. 

Bridget pulled back panting, “Don’t start something you won’t finish"

Franky smiled, “Libby’s staying at her friends, so we have the place to ourselves"

Bridget kissed Franky, pulled back “We need to talk to her, she asked me if we were fucking?”

Franky frowned, “what did you say?”

Bridget placed her forehead against Franky’s, “I told her we weren’t. She called my dress a belt and said pigs fly" Bridget laughed and smiled. 

“Well I think your belt makes you overdressed" Frank smiled as she deepened her kiss, Bridget responded wrapping her arms around Franky’s neck.

Bridget pushed against Franky as she straddled her on the sofa, neither breaking there kiss. Franky pulled Bridget closer as their tongues fought to declare their love. Franky's slow hands traced Bridget's back as she slowly unzipped her dress, then stroked her thighs as she slid up her dress. Bridget rose a little never breaking contact as Franky began to push the remainder of her dress up Bridget’s body. 

“Seriously Franky, of all the fucking people you fuck my therapist” Libby shouted as she looked angry at the pair currently semi dressed on the sofa. “And you, Miss honesty is the best policy bullshit. I asked you were you fucking her, you looked in my eye and said No” Libby shouted as she pointed at Bridget.

Franky began zipping Bridget’s dress back up, as she looked at Libby. “Look this isn’t what you think it is, well it is but not what you think" Franky sighed as she stood up and readjusted her bathrobe.

“What does it look like, you were kissing and stripping clothes if I wasn’t here you'd be fucking her on our sofa.” Libby screamed.

“Me and Bridget we have history ok. Bridget was my therapist when I was in prison. She believed in me, gave me a purpose and out of nowhere I fell in love. She saw the worst in me, put me on a pedestal.” Franky spoke as she walked closer to Libby.

“She is the reason I got out of that hell hole, reason I am alive, she believed in me. I tried to fight it but I couldn’t, nothing happened until now. When I got out we saw each other, we fell in love and I final found what I was looking for.” Franky smiled as she looked at Bridget. “I had a girl, a job I loved and a place to call home that was full of love, happiness and memories that were good". 

“I fucked up, I threw every bit of trust she gave me in her face. Broke a million promises and end back inside for a crime I never committed. I made poor decisions, I did things I’m not proud of, I lost the only love I had ever known.” Franky smiled sadly as she glanced at Bridget.

“Franky, you don’t need to drag up the past" Bridget spoke as she saw how difficult this was for her. Libby glanced at Bridget who looked sheepish, before starring at Franky.

“I need too, if there’s anything I have learnt its not to leave any stone unturned. I became the person I didn’t want to be around, I don’t blame you for walking away.” Franky cried looking at Bridget.

“Then I got my shit together, I wanted to be a better person, I wanted the women that I loved back but most of all. I wanted to be a person I wanted around. It wasn’t easy, I went to some dark places. Then You came into my life, I don’t regret one second of it Lib. You gave me more reason than ever to be a good person" Franky nodded.

“Then you asked me to come to your session, that was the first time I saw Gidge in 5 years. And it threw me. Bridget is the women I can’t get over, struggled to move on from. We agreed your therapy came first and nothing would happen with us. Nothing has happened between us.” Franky sighed.

“No you were just eating each others faces" Libby laughed sarcastically.

“Libby nothing you have said in our sessions has been broken, I promise.” Bridget spoke. “I wouldn’t do that"

“ You’re fucking” Libby shouted.

“We are not fucking, can you please stop speaking to Bridget like that" Franky asked. 

“Maybe I should give you both space” Bridget asked looking at Libby, as she stood to stand.

“Yeah maybe you should, or maybe I should just fuck off and leave you both to get on with it. Clearly your in capable hands, Im off to Sarah’s” Libby turned and slammed the door behind her.

Bridget sighed, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come here. I don’t want to come between you" 

Franky shook her head, walked to the kitchen and clicked the kettle on. Bridget followed Franky with her eyes as she watched her grab two cups. Silent Franky always worried Bridget. 

“Baby talk to me" Bridget asked as she made her way into the kitchen. Bridget wrapped her arms around Franky as she stood behind her and kissed her shoulders. 

Franky grabbed Bridget’s arm and turned in her embrace. Franky leaned down and captured Bridget’s lips in a kiss, that once again started slowly and heated up quickly. Franky lifted Bridget and placed her on the kitchen side as she stood between her legs. 

“Franky stop, as much as I wanna rip your clothes off. We need to talk about what has just happened.” Bridget smiled and Franky nodded.

“Nothing has changed, I want you the whole package including Libby. She may hate us for a while.” Bridget spoke softly as she placed a kiss on Franky’s lips.

“God I am never gonna live this down” Franky laughed as she placed her forehead against Bridget’s. “I should’ve come clean earlier, but it’s out now. She will come around she just needs time.” Franky sighed as she looked into Bridget’s eye.

“We need rules, no making out on the sofa" Bridget laughed as Franky hugged her. “Or the kitchen" Bridget kissed Franky smiling against her lips.

Franky pulled Bridget closer as Bridget wrapped her legs around Franky’s body, her arms wrapped around her neck. Franky lifted Bridget as their lips touched, and carried her toward her bedroom. 

Franky pressed Bridget against her bedroom door as she locked it from inside. “I want you" Franky whispered against her lips.

“I'm all yours" Bridget smiled as Franky turned around walked her towards her bed, once she placed her on the bed. Franky climbed upon top of her as their bodies moved in sync. 

Bridget rolled Franky on her back, sat up as Franky sat up with her arms wrapped around her body and began unzipping her dress. Franky mesmerised as Bridget peeled of her dress and threw it to the floor. Franky absorbed her sight, Bridget in Black lingerie and pair knee boots. Franky held Bridget close as their mouths collided, feeling Bridget’s skin all over again for the first time. They felt alive, neither in a rush and both wanting this moment to never end. 

Franky flipped Bridget on her back as she kissed her jaw, fingers tracing her neck soon followed by her lips. Bridget needed a release, but Franky had other plans. Franky kissed her way down Bridget’s body, massaging her nipple over her bra. Her hand slid into Bridget’s knickers, as she pushed one finger between her folds. Bridget squirmed as she felt Franky touch her clit.

“Oh god” Bridget breathed out. Every touch felt like a bolt of electricity.

Franky smiled as she continued to kiss her stomach, as she slowly moved her finger she felt how wet Bridget had become. Franky gently stroked her clit, then suddenly removed her hand. 

Bridget sighed as she grabbed Franky’ hair, but Franky continued to kiss her way down Bridget’s body as her hand massaged her breast Bridget felt her boot come loose. Franky kneeled as she unzipped each boot discarding it to the side. Smiling at Bridget.

Bridget grabbed Franky by her bathrobe as she slowly untied, opened up the one garment stopping her from truely seeing Franky. Franky smiled as she peeled off her robe and crawled her way back up to Bridget’s face.

Bridget grabbed her face with two hands and kissed her deeply. Slowly nibbling her lips as she tasted Franky’s mouth for the hundredth time that night. Franky slid her arms around Bridget’s back as she unclipped her bra. 

Both bodies collided as Franky pressed her thigh against Bridget’s core. Both panting wanting more, Franky slowed their kiss down. Both looked each other in the eye, confirmed its what they both wanted. 

Franky’s hand discarded Bridget’s knickers, now both lay fully naked gazing at each other. 

Bridget kissed Franky as two fingers slid into her folds and gently stroked her clit. Franky moaned as she found Bridget’s lips and slid two fingers into Bridget’s fold. Both teasing each other, feeling theirs bodies flinch with electricity as both their nipples hardened against each other. 

Bridget felt she was ready to release stopped her movements, when Franky slowly pulled out “Franky don’t stop, I can’t take it anymore" Bridget spoke as Franky smiled against her lips. Franky kissed her way to Bridget’s vagina, suddenly her tongue entered Bridget. Franky felt Bridget jolt, as she teased her clit with her tongue sucking, nipping and flicking the swollen bud with her teeth and lips. Franky heard Bridget’s breathing change, then entered her with her fingers. Franky continued to kiss her clit as she entered Bridget 3 fingers deep, curling her finger with each stroke. Suddenly Bridget’s body become undone.

Franky kissed her way up her body as she kissed Bridget slow and long. Bridget smiled, “Fuck Franky, are you trying to kill me?” Franky laughed as she kissed Bridget again.

“what can I say, you do something to me" Franky smiled, “I’ve dreamt of this moment so many times I just didn’t think it would happen again" Franky spoke seriously as she stroked Bridget’s face.

“You’re so fucking hot, I wanna taste every inch of you" Bridget smiled as she crawled on top of Franky.

Bridget kissed Franky’s jaw towards her ear as she scrapped her lips down her ear as she said “I want you baby".

Bridget kissed her neck, peppering kisses along her collar bone as her knees nudged Franky’s legs open. As Bridget continued to kiss her way to Franky’s breast, Franky felt Bridget’s fingers enter her as each pulse her thumb collided with her clit. Franky felt every push as Bridget’s teeth tugged at the nipple Franky winced, but enjoyed the pleasure and pain at the same time. 

“Oh god” Franky whimpered as she felt Bridget’s   
rhythm increase. Bridget kissed her way down Franky stomach as her tongue stroked her clit, Franky’s suddenly become undone. She felt Bridget’s fingers rub her clit quickly as her tongue entered Franky’s core. Franky felt another orgasm wave. 

Bridget crawled her way up Franky’s body as their tongues collided, both tasting each other, never wanting this moment to end. As Franky pulled away she rubbed her nose against Bridget’s.

“Told you I was a good root" Franky smiled as Bridget slapped her arm playfully. 

“Darling that was a warm up, tonight I am going to eat you alive" Bridget smiled as she kissed Franky.

Franky woke up with Bridget wrapped in her arms, she checked the clock it was 8am. Too early to wake Bridget up, decided to make her breakfast in bed. Franky peeled herself away from Bridget and grabbed a vest and knickers. Franky made her way to the kitchen with a smile on her face when she noticed Libby sat on the sofa. 

“Hey, do you want breakfast, orange?” Franky asked as she got near. 

“Nope" Libby replied as she flicked through her phone.   
Franky clicked the kettle on as she walked over to sofa. “Look I would be pretty pissed off too. I don’t blame you, but I promise Gidge has told me nothing. She is a professional, takes confidentiality seriously.”

“Is that before or after she has got into her pants" Libby replied sarcastically. 

“You’re hurt I get it. But I love her I always have, you say you want me to be happy. Then be happy for me.” Franky asked as she walked towards the kettle grabbing two cups.

“I take it she stayed” Libby asked.

“Yeah she did, I asked her too. Give her a chance, you will love her" Franky sighed.

“Nah, don’t do happy families. So when you returning me to child services" Libby asked. 

“Is that what you think? I’m just gonna bail on you? Well I aint. You spoke highly of Bridget before last night, what changed? She never changed, she still her before you found out. Please just give her a chance. For me, please" Franky asked with a tear in her eye.

“Speak of the devil" Libby snarled as Bridget appeared wearing Franky’s hoodie and nickers.

“I am not trying to take Franky away from you.” Bridget spoke as she stood beside Franky. 

Libby looked at them both, “You do make her turn into a puppy. I just never noticed before" Libby smiled. 

“Maybe we can grab breakfast, and talk without shouting. I just need a shower.” Libby stood to walk along the corridor when she stopped and turned to see Franky kiss Bridget.

“You two haven’t you know, in the shower?” Bridget laughed as she buried her face in Franky’s chest. 

“No, we never" Franky smiled, as Libby turned and walked towards her room.

“Give her time baby” Bridget pushed Franky out of sight, “How quickly can you" Franky whispered.

Libby shouted “I can hear you, no sex in the house"

Franky and Bridget laughed as theirs lips collided.


End file.
